csofandomcom-20200223-history
Events (China)
=2015= 5 August 2015 *Resold JANUS-7 and JANUS-1 29 July 2015 *Patched Grievance Update *Patched Zombie Tag mode *Added Greesia and Out City to Zombie Tag *Adopted Air Burster *Recruited Jin Se-yeon *Resold Yuri (Limited Edition), Alice (Limited Edition), Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) and Michaela (Limited Edition) 22 July 2015 *Held Find the Zombies event 15 July 2015 *Released Another Truth *Adopted VULCANUS-7 *Resold Journey to the West set 1 July 2015 *Patched Zombie Mode Rework *Adopted M134 Vulcan, Dual Kriss Custom and Zombie Grenade 2 *Introduced Premium Decoder and Jackpot Point Box *Added Sapientia and Coil Machine Gun to Bingo *Resold Eruptor and Slasher 24 June 2015 *Adopted PGM Hécate II *Resold THANATOS-7 *Complete different modes to achieve the PGM Hécate II: **Complete 2/5/10/15/20 modes = 100-day duration each completing; Complete 26 modes = permanent **Need 4 players and above to be counted **Can be done up to 2 different modes per day **Does not applied to Zombie File and Bot modes 17 June 2015 *Resold Fire Vulcan and Lightning Rail *Released Warehouse *Held Timed Bomb event 10 June 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-5 and Norinco Type 86S *Held Big Head Event *Play any Big Head Event's maps for 30 minutes each day to get Norinco Type 86S: **5 times = 100 days **10 times = permanent **Each 30 minutes = 1 time, can be done once per day 3 June 2015 *Resold Petrol Boomer 28 May 2015 *Resold SKULL-4 *Added Dart Pistol, Headgear and Champion Belt costumes into Code Box *Patched Sudden Death for Fun mode *Released Mobius *Held Medal Time and Attendance Checking events 20 May 2015 *Resold JANUS-5 and Katana *Held Dual Katana Upgrade Event 13 May 2015 *Adopted FNP-45 *Recruited Krieg and Ha Ly *Sold Vietnamese Classes Set *Introduced La Costume *Resold Dual Infinity and JANUS-9 *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade Event *Play any Fun mode's maps for 60 minutes each day during event to get FNP-45 (100 days each time completing) *Held Special Nightmare event 6 May 2015 *Resold BALROG-IX and SL8 *Held SL8 Upgrade Event 29 April 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-9 *Released Third Report *Resold Tactical Knife *Held Double and Triple Tactical Knife Upgrade Events 22 April 2015 *Resold JANUS-11 and Double-barreled shotgun (Confirmed Sets) *Held Triple-barreled shotgun Upgrade Event 9 April 2015 *Adopted PJ MK3A1, Newcomen and Mileage Code Decoder *Sold Mileage Supply Crate *Resold SKULL-11 and BALROG-XI (Confirmed Sets) *Released Train Shed for Shotgun Battle *Play Train Shed for 10 days during event (achieve 20 minutes of gameplay each day and accumulate 10 kills each time) to get PJ MK3A1 (permanent) *Added Sunglasses and Microphone Costumes into Code Box *Removed the Code Box (now all Decoders can be used without Code Box) *Replaced all old types of Decoder by Mileage Code Decoders *Updated Bingo system (Bingo now becomes a permanent feature in game) *Held Bingo event *Rebalanced Zombie Scenario: Season 1 Survival maps: Lost City, Double Gate and Trap 25 March 2015 *Adopted M950 and Uzi *Achieved at least 500 minutes of game time during event in Zombie 1/2/3/4/Zombie Annihilation, to get Uzi (permanent) *Fixed some bugs: **Modified some zombies' abilities **Modified Battle Veteran **Deleted Strong Lifepower and Excellent Genes (effect is not removed) **Reduced the conditions required for zombie enhancement 11 March 2015 *Adopted Lightning Rail and Fire Vulcan *Updated Craft system *Removed the Special Combat Blueprints and Components *Added new medals: Exterminator, Warrior & Master *Added new achievements 25 February 2015 *Released Rising *Recruited Soy and Jim 12 February 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-11, Crossbow Advance, Blood Dripper and Horn Kujang *Log in to receive Fortune bag *Held Bingo, Kite and Valentine events *Resold SKULL-9 *Released Memories 21 January 2015 *Patched Zombie File *Released First Report and Second Report *Adopted RPG-7 8 January 2015 *Patched Free Update *Adopted THANATOS-7 =2014= 24 December 2014 *Held Find the Zombies event *Held more Weapon Experience event *Held Battlefield Supply Upgrade event 17 December 2014 *Sold Wizard of Oz set *Adopted Tomahawk Christmas *Reorganized Fun mode and some Zombie Scenario maps *Introduced Paint system 3 December 2014 *Added Brick Piece V2 and Dominique into Code Box *Added Gentleman Costumes into Code Box *Patched Zombie Annihilation 19 November 2014 *Released Madness *Adopted Gilboa Carbine *Held Gilboa Carbine Upgrade Event *Resold OTs-14 Groza and AS50 for Weapon Enhancement 12 November 2014 *Resold Zhu Bajie Minigun, Sha Wujing Dual Handgun and Ruyi Stick 5 November 2014 *Patched Attack On Titan *Released Snap Blade and Dimensional Maneuver Gear costume *Added Alin and Papin into Code Box *Added Provocation costumes into Code Box *Held more Weapon Experience event *Updated Battlefield Supply 22 October 2014 *Released Splash *Adopted Crowbar Maverick and K1A Maverick *Resold Maverick S Combat Blueprint + Unlimited Durability item set *Resold JANUS-5, SKULL-7 and UTS-15 *Held Halloween event 8 October 2014 *Resold Wakizashi for Upgrade Event 1 October 2014 *Adopted M1911 A1, M1 Garand, M1918 BAR and Sten Mk2 *Sold World War II Set B 24 September 2014 *Released Hell Ride *Adopted Rail Cannon and Plasma Grenade *Held Bingo event *Held 4x probability for Black Dragon Cannon, Gae Bolg and Ripper *Held more Weapon Experience event 3 September 2014 *Patched Fight Yard *Released Ice World *Adopted Mosin-Nagant, MG42, Mauser C96 and MP40 *Adopted Slasher and Erupt Cannon *Held World War II Weapons Event 27 August 2014 *Resold Dual Infinity for Upgrade Event 20 August 2014 *Released Omen *Adopted JANUS-3 *Resold JANUS-9 13 August 2014 *Resold Tactical Knife for Upgrade Event 6 August 2014 *Recruited Henry and Gunsmith *Sold Meister Package *Introduced Manners system *Adopted BALROG BLUE Series *Held Find the Zombies event 23 July 2014 *Adopted Petrol Boomer *Patched Zombie Giant *Released Forsaken *Held more Weapon Experience event 9 July 2014 *Introduced Zombie Enhancement system *Held Bingo Event *Added Bendita, Hair and Hair costumes *Resold JANUS-7 and M32 MGL *Released Dinosaur costumes *Held more Weapon Experience event 2 July 2014 *Resold BALROG-XI 25 June 2014 *Introduced New Classic Battle *Introduced Tutorial Mode for Zombie Scenario and Zombie Mods *Enlarged inventory *Adopted Galil Maverick and M1887 Maverick *Resold BALROG-VII and BALROG-I *Resold MG3, M24, Anaconda and M14 EBR 18 June 2014 *Resold BALROG-III and BALROG-V 11 June 2014 *Adopted JANUS-11 *Released Paranoia *Resold BALROG-IX *Released Spirit Shot, Summoning Shot and Tornado Shot 3 June 2014 *Resold Leviathan 28 May 2014 *Introduced Matchmaking *Added Aeolis and Isabelle into Code Box *Resold JANUS-1 and M14 EBR 14 May 2014 *Released Metro *Released Maverick Combat Blueprint *Adopted M60E4 Maverick and SPAS-12 Maverick *Resold MG3 and M2 Browning for Weapon Enhancement *Held Clock Costumes event 29 April 2014 *Unleased Journey to the West set *Held Special Nightmare event 26 March 2014 *Adopted JANUS-9 *Released Sanctuary *Resold M14 EBR, ARX-160 and BALROG-I *Rebooted Family 19 March 2014 *Released JANUS-9 Reservation Ticket 12 March 2014 *Resold JANUS-5 and King Cobra *Held Melee Weapons License and Origin Weapons License events 26 February 2014 *Rebooted Zombie Shelter *Released Desert Plant *Added Survival Tools Package *Adopted Machete, Crowbar and Claw Hammer *Resold SKULL-11 13 February 2014 *Rebooted Zombie Scenario *Released Envy Mask *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) and Michaela (Limited Edition) *Resold SKULL-1 *Held Valentine event *Held Bingo Event 22 January 2014 *Released Shoreline *Added Horse Axe, Gae Bolg and MP7A1 Unicorn *Held Bingo Event *Resold SKULL-3 15 January 2014 *Adopted M2 Browning *Patched Zombie 4: Darkness *Released Dark City *Unleashed Night Stalker *Resold SKULL-11 8 January 2014 *Added ARX-160 to Weapon Enhancement *Item Re:boot *Updated Battlefield Supply *Resold SKULL-9 and AT4-CS =2013= 18 December 2013 *Added Savery and PKM Gold into Code Box *Adopted M1887 Xmas *Re:booted Clan and Ranking systems *Held Christmas event 04 December 2013 *Adopted OTs-14 Groza *Held M134 Minigun Upgrade Event *Held Double Barrel Upgrade Event *Held Big Head Event 20 November 2013 *Adopted JANUS-1 *Patched New Zombie Shelter *Released Dead City *Resold KSG-12 for Weapon Enhancement 06 November 2013 *Reformed new appearance of medals *Added 6 new medals *Added Drill and HK G11 Gold into Code Box *Held Baseball event *Updated Battlefield Supply 23 October 2013 *Adopted JANUS-7 *Released Illusion *Resold BALROG-III *Resold HK G11 for Weapon Enhancement *Held Halloween event *Held Bell event *Updated Battlefield Supply 10 October 2013 *Recruited Walter and Carlito *Resold HK G11 for Weapon Enhancement *Held Silver bell and Golden bell events *Updated Battlefield Supply 25 September 2013 *Invented JANUS-5 *Discovered Conspiracy *Held Bingo Event *Added Compound Bow and UTS-15 Gold *Held Mid-Autumn Festival Event *Resold Ear Costume 09 September 2013 *Discovered Dark Snow *Invented ARX-160 *Held SPAS-12 Upgrade Event *Updated Battlefield Supply 28 August 2013 *Adopted Tactical Knife *Resold Christmas Edition weapons *Held SPAS-12 Upgrade event *Held Time Bomb event *Held Mosquitoes Eradication event *Updated Battlefield Supply 07 August 2013 *Discovered Encounter *Adopted SKULL-6 24 July 2013 *Adopted Battle Weapons *Released Polar Costumes 10 July 2013 *Patched Beast Mode *Adopted Leviathan *Discovered Cold Fear 05 July 2013 *Held 4× chance to get Cannon and Lightning AR-2 from Code Box event 03 July 2013 *Adopted SKULL-8 *Held Bingo Event *Added Beam Sword and Plasma Gun to Bingo 30 June 2013 *Held Ice event 26 June 2013 *Discovered Hitchhiking *Adopted AWP-Z 12 June 2013 *Added Squirrel Costumes *Adopted AK-74U and PSG-1 29 May 2013 *Released BALROG-XI *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade event 15 May 2013 *Added Panda Costumes *Added Needler and King Cobra Gold into Code Box 24 April 2013 *Discovered Panic Room *Adopted SKULL-4 17 April 2013 *Held Kriss Upgrade Event *Held SL8 Upgrade Event 10 April 2013 *Introduced Lusty Rose *Adopted M16A1 Veteran 2 April 2013 *Resold Pig, Golden armor, Christmas, Angel and Devil costumes 28 March 2013 *Added FG-Launcher and MG36 into Coded Box 27 March 2013 *Discovered Santorini *Adopted BALROG-III *Added Lightning AR-2, AT4-CS and E Button Sprays *Complete 15 Rounds or more of Santorini to receive Display Killer, Damage Display, C4 Countdown (3 days) and Experience coupons *100% EXP Boost in Santorini map *Held Fruit Events 13 March 2013 *Adopted UTS-15 and K3 *Added Pig Costumes *Updated Battlefield Supply *Login to receive: AK-47, M4A1, AWP, Desert Eagle, Galil, Famas for 3 days *Held Love Spray event 27 February 2013 *Held Double-Barreled Shotgun upgrade Event *Updated Battlefield Supply 13 February 2013 *Discovered Threat *Released BALROG-I *Added Ripper and Serpent Blade into Coded Box *Held UMP45 Snake Giveaway event 01 February 2013 *Enhanced PKM, STG-44, Winchester M1887 *Resold King Cobra, also packaged with 100 Advanced Enhancement Kits 23 January 2013 *Released Zombie Shelter *Discovered City of Damned *Recruited Alice (Limited Edition) and Yuri (Limited Edition) 09 January 2013 *Patched Rush Battle *Adopted HK G11 *Discovered Urban Assault =2012= 18 December 2012 *Discovered Behind *Adopted BALROG-IX and MG36 Christmas Edition 7 November 2012 *Discovered Venice *Added OICW and M60E4 Gold Edition into Coded Box *Sold Decoders package (20/50/100) 24 October 2012 *Adopted M16A1 *Updated M82 to Weapon Enhancement *Held Fortune Cookies Event *Added Halloween Costumes 15 October 2012 *Introduced costumes *Held Cat costumes event 10 October 2012 *Held Wakizashi upgrade event 26 September 2012 *Added Green Dragon Blade and AI AS50 Pink Gold into Coded Box *Adopted BALROG-V *Begun Zombie Scenario: Season 3 *Discovered Contact 12 September 2012 *Adopted King Cobra *Released Angel City 22 August 2012 *Discovered Poisoning *Adopted Lightning LZ-1 and Lightning HZ-1 08 August 2012 *Discovered Skyline *Updated WA2000, Barrett M95 and MK48 for Weapon Enhancement *Resold WA2000, Barett M95 and PKM packages each with 50 Advanced Enhancement Kits 18 July 2012 *Discovered Angra Nest *Adopted BALROG-VII (Also packaged with 50 Decoders) *First Login will receive: Power Amplifier sample, Stamina Drug sample for 7 days, Small Emergency Medicine 30% (5Pcs), Big Emergency Medicine 100% (3 Pcs), and Battle Revival (3Pcs) *Login daily to receive: Small Emergency Medicine 30% (5Pcs) Big Emergency Medicine (2Pcs), Battle Revival (1Pcs) *Boosted the EXP and Point in Angra Nest by 100% 04 July 2012 *Patched Z-Virus *Mutated Sting Finger and Venom Guard *Released M32 MGL *Added Ethereal and Lightning AR-2 into Code Box *Discovered Big Tree and Forbidden *Put Dual Nata Knives and Antidoter in Supply Box 27 June 2012 *Introduced Basic mode *Discovered Dust Zero 13 June 2012 *Released AutoMag V *Released L85A2 and FN FNC *Released AKM and HK416 *Released AW50 and Blaser R93 *Released Deagle Red, Glock Red, USP45 Red, Scout Red, Benelli M4 Red 30 May 2012 *Released Parkerhale M82 *Sell Cart Rider Best Friend Package 16 May 2012 *Held Combat knife Upgrade Event *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade Event *Added Shooting Star, Cannon and KSG-12 Gold Edition into Code Box *Create Clan War for Zombie Mods 25 April 2012 *Discovered Decoy *Released SKULL-11 *Introduced Sample Power Amplifier *Introduced Sample Stamina Drug 13 April 2012 *Held QBZ-95B Giveaway Event 10 April 2012 *Released Tomahawk 28 March 2012 *Released Gun Deathmatch *Released Raven and Michaela 16 March 2012 *Held EXP and Points boost *Updated Battlefield Supply 7 March 2012 *Discovered Culvert *Released MK48 22 February 2012 *Held SPAS-12 Upgrade event *Discovered Run2 *Resold SPAS-12 9 February 2012 *Resold KSG-12 *Resold AI AS50 8 February 2012 *Released Bazooka Battle *Added Bazooka *Discovered Heat 551 27 January 2012 *Released Cannon *Released TMP Dragon *Held Dragon Chinese New Year event 18 January 2012 *Released Zombie Escape *Discovered Blood Castle *Released SKULL-3 (Also Packaged with 50 decoders) *Resold SKULL-7 and SKULL-9 *Resold M24 04 January 2012 *Released Hidden Mode *Discovered Harlem *Added Natasha (Casual) and Jennifer (Army) =2011= 21 December 2011 *Revisited Nightmare *Introduced Weapon Enhancement 07 December 2011 *Released SPAS-12 *Held SPAS-12 Upgrade Event 23 November 2011 *Recruited Enzo *Recruited Lucia 09 November 2011 *Discovered Sidewinder *Released AT4-CS 19 October 2011 *Released Item Battle *Discovered Checkmate *Released PKM *Added Tempest and M79 Saw Off Gold Edition into Code Box 01 October 2011 *Log in at 15:00 to receive QBZ-95B permanently 28 September 2011 *Discovered Toxicity *Released SKULL-1 *Added HK23E Gold Edition and Dragon Claw into Code Box *Resell SKULL-7 and SKULL-9 7 September 2011 *Discovered Suzhou *Resold Combat knife, Kriss Super V, Dual Infinity, SL8 *Held Combat Knife, Kriss Super V, Dual Infinity and SL8 Upgrade Events 24 August 2011 *Released STG44 27 July 2011 *Mutated Jiang Shi and Stamper *Discovered Origin *Recruited Fernando and Blair 14 July 2011 *Held Mosquito Event 6 July 2011 *Patched Zombie: The Hero: The Origins *Recruited Kate *Mutated Banshee *Discovered Rest and Requiem 15 June 2011 *Released KSG-12 *Discovered Corruption 31 May 2011 *Resold Lightning Dao-1 and Lightning Bazzi-1 *Resold SL8 *Held SL8 Upgrade Event 18 May 2011 *Released XM2010 *Discovered Toscana 27 April 2011 *Discovered Nightmare *Clear Nightmare 18 times to receive Parang (Permanent) *Added Blaster and WA2000 Gold into Code Box 13 April 2011 *Recruited Keith Icahn and Spade 30 March 2011 *Released Tiger, Dragon and Flame Tattooes *Discovered Industry2 16 March 2011 *Released MG36 and Parang 2 March 2011 *Released Thompson Chicago and Luger P08 *Held Silver Bell and Golden Bell Event *Packaged WWII Weapons (Thompson and Luger) 16 February 2011 *Discovered Dead End *Released SKULL-5 26 January 2011 *Held P90 Lapin and Volcano Event *Recruited Alice *Discovered Quasar 12 January 2011 *Mutated Ganymede in Zombie Mods *Discovered Camouflage 2 =2010= 22 December 2010 *Released Metal Arena *Invented SKULL-9 *Discovered Pulsar 08 December 2010 *Discovered Port *Released AN-94, M16A4, M60E4 *Added of Jealousy, Battle Group, Specialist, Perfectionist and Of Mission medals 24 November 2010 *Looted MP5 Gold and MG3 Gold *Resold Combat knife and Dual Infinity *Held Dual Infinity and Combat Knife upgrade events 10 November 2010 *Discovered Blaze *Resold M4A1 Dragon and AK-47 Dragon 13 October 2010 *Held Dual Kriss Upgrade Event 30 September 2010 *Mutated Ganymede *Released Wakizashi and TAR-21 *Discovered Cube 15 September 2010 *Released Barrett M95 *Discovered Mosque 25 August 2010 *Discovered Hellfire *Looted TRG-42 White Gold *Released AT4 11 August 2010 *Patched Human Scenario *Discovered Desert Storm *Released WA2000 28 July 2010 *Recruited Erika and May *Released Lightning Big Eye *Held Mosquito Eradication Event 14 July 2010 *Discovered Chaos *Released SKULL-7 30 June 2010 *Released Lightning Dao-1 and Lightning Bazzi-1 *Discovered Kart 16 June 2010 *Released Kriss 09 June 2010 *Released Infinity *Held Infinity upgrade event 26 May 2010 *Patched Soccer Mode *Discovered Striker and Cage *Recruited Max Thacker, Asia Red Army (Soccer), Choi Ji Yoon (Soccer) and Yuri (Soccer) 12 May 2010 *Released Double-Barreled Shotgun *Discovered Vegas 28 April 2010 *Discovered Rats *Looted Thompson Gold Edition and USAS-12 Camouflage 14 April 2010 *Mutated Deimos *Invented Deadly Shot *Released Fear Terminator Package 24 March 2010 *Discovered Oilrig *Released M14 EBR *Released Lightning SMG-1, M134 Minigun Christmas and SL8 Gold Edition Spray 10 March 2010 *Held Love spray event *Discounted all Female Characters by 20% 03 March 2010 *Introduce Record System *Released MP7A1 60R *Discovered Stadium 10 February 2010 *Released AK47 Dragon, M4A1 Dragon, Dragon Knife, Crossbow, and MP5 White Tiger *Decorated some maps with Chinese New Year Theme 27 January 2010 *Discovered Last Clue *Released HK23 13 January 2010 *Released Dual Infinity *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade event *Discovered Trap =2009= 23 December 2009 *Discovered Double Gate *Invented MG3 Christmas Edition and M134 Minigun Christmas Edition *Released Santa hat *Mutated Psycho Zombie in Zombie Scenario *Released Pierrot 9 December 2009 *Discovered Lost City *Invented M79 Saw Off *Introduced Zombie Scenario 25 November 2009 *Added Estate, Survivor, Dazzling, Abyss, Backalley, Train, Office, Aztec to Zombie: The Hero 18 November 2009 *Released Cake grenade *Invented QBB95EX 28 October 2009 *Introduced Zombie: The Hero *Recruited Andre *Discovered Abyss3 14 October 2009 *Released Combat knife *Held Combat Knife upgrade event *Discovered Champion 23 September 2009 *Released Dual Infinity *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade Event *Discovered Havana 9 September 2009 *Released M24 Grenade *Discovered Jump2 26 August 2009 *Release Balisong *Added Valentine spray *Discovered Ruin 12 August 2009 *Discovered Jump1, Run1, Piranesi *Invented M24 *Introduced Challenge mode 29 July 2009 *Recruited Criss and Yuri *Added Criss and Yuri spray *Added Militia, Cobble, Sienna to Zombie Mods 15 July 2009 *Added Lightning AR-1, SL8 Gold Edition, Winchester M1887 Gold Edition into Code Box *Added Dust2, Chateau, Aztec and Italy to Zombie Mods 01 July 2009 *Patched Zombie: The Union *Mutated Heal zombie *Discovered Union *Invented M134 Minigun 17 June 2009 *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon and Ritsuka *Discovered Dazzling *Addded Choi Ji Yoon, Ritsuka, Jennifer and Natasha sprays 03 June 2009 *Invented Hunting Dagger *Discovered Moonlight *Released Max Round System in Clan War 20 May 2009 *Invented M67 Grenade *Released Frag War 06 May 2009 *Mutated Heavy Zombie *Invented Hammer 22 April 2009 *Mutated Light Zombie *Invented Nata Knife *Discovered Chateau and Industry *Added F2000 and K1ASE into Code Box 8 April 2009 *Patched Zombie: The Mutation *Recruited Natasha and Jennifer *Discovered Abyss2 *Adopted Winchester M1887 *Added Zombie Grenade 25 March 2009 *Invented SL8 *Discovered Survivor 11 March 2009 *Released Excellent Genes and Strong Lifepower 25 February 2009 *Recruited 707, Thunder Squad, National Liberation Campaign and Red Beret Condottiere *Discovered Greesia and Backalley *Invented TRG-42 *Released C4 Countdown, AWP Forbidden, Flashbang Forbidden items 11 February 2009 *Added Estate, Militia, Nuke into Zombie: The Original *Released Heart Bomb 21 January 2009 *Introduced Zombie: The Original *Invented MG3 *Discovered Abyss *Released Code Box 7 January 2009 *Released Gallery, Dust, Cobble and Nuke *Adopted Anaconda =2008= 24 December 2008 *Released Vostok *Released Santa hat and Clan Mark *Change the game's music to Christmas theme 18 December 2008 *Officially opened Open Beta *Discovered Tides, Train, Dust2A, Tunnel and Italy *Added QBB-95, FN SCAR H, XM8 Sharpshooter , VSK-94, K1A, MP7A1, USAS-12 and SVD 18 November 2008 *Launched Closed Beta Category:Events